Mobile accessory carts that carry computers are commonly used in healthcare and other industries to provide portable workstations. Similar to a computer workstation in an ordinary office setting, ergonomic features are important for mobile accessory carts as well. For example, the height of the work surface, keyboard, and monitor all play a major role in ergonomics because posture is determined by sight and reach. Adjustability of the height of the work surface, keyboard, and/or monitor is very important as users come in all shapes and sizes. While current mobile accessory carts allow users to adjust the height of the work surface, keyboard, and/or monitor, the adjustability mechanisms are often cumbersome and complicated and require many steps. As a result, users are not making the necessary adjustments to mobile accessory carts. This is especially true in the healthcare industry, where healthcare professionals typically use multiple mobile accessory carts throughout the day, for an average of only approximately three to four minutes at a time.
Further, many healthcare professionals do not receive the proper training regarding optimal ergonomic positioning of the work surface, keyboard, and monitor of a mobile accessory cart. Therefore, in rare situations in which users do make adjustments to a mobile accessory cart, they are often not ergonomically correct for the particular user. By not making the proper ergonomic adjustments, continuous work in a poor ergonomic position leads to repetitive strain injuries, which are increasingly being reported by healthcare professionals.